Cutting tools having a cutting insert releasably retained in an insert pocket of a tool body can be provided with a cooling mechanism. The cooling mechanism can be provided by one or more coolant ducts, having coolant outlets, for conveying coolant fluid to a cutting portion of cutting insert. An example of such a cutting tool is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,289,836 B2, where the coolant outlet is located rotationally forward of the cutting insert. Another example is CH 708 238 A2, where the coolant outlet is formed with a separate distributing element. The tool bodies of such cutting tools are made from steel and are manufactured by traditional methods such as, for example, turning, milling and drilling. The coolant ducts are created during a post manufacturing process by drilling a hole from the outside of the tool body.
Alternatively the tool body can be manufactured by newer techniques, such as Additive Manufacturing. Additive Manufacturing refers to a class of manufacturing processes, in which a part is built by adding layers of material upon one another. This allows, in the case of tool bodies, the coolant ducts to be created at the same time the tool body is manufactured. This permits the coolant ducts to have an unusual structure (e.g. a non-circular cross-section) that is not limited as in the older techniques mentioned above. It also allows the coolant ducts to be curved. An example of such a cutting tool is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,946,585 B2.